


Run faster than my bullet

by NeverlandFunhouse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandFunhouse/pseuds/NeverlandFunhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission, but it was trickier than that and the complication almost cost them the mission, she doesn't know, better yet, doesn't want to think about what would have happened if Bucky hadn't showed up, good thing that he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jemma kept on running, she _can’t_ stop, because if she did… she shakes her head not wanting to think about it, she has to keep running. She can hear them shouting orders, but she doesn’t look back to see how many HYDRA agents are pursuing her, because if she sees them reaching out for their guns she will loose it.

She jumps over the log in front of her, ducks from a tree branch, she staggers and feels pain shooting from her right ankle but she trudges up, not wanting to become their prisoner, she knows what would happen to her if they got her, what they would make her do. She is just glad that Whitehall isn’t alive so they wouldn’t know how to _exactly_ erase all her mind and make her comply.

It was supposed to be simple, she had the most understanding of how HYDRA operated, even more so than Bobbi, and they needed her to go in an abandoned HYDRA base, though this one hadn’t been raided by the Avengers, Coulson had assured her that it was safe and she only needed to see if they had made the experiments that were on her hard drive.

May had gone with her, but May was only one person and couldn’t fight everyone so they had split, May hadn’t like the idea but it was the only logical choice and it was also really realistic that the older woman was the one that kept hold of the findings, Jemma didn’t want to kid herself, her innocent bubble had exploded when she was plunged into the ocean by Ward, she had a smaller chance of walking out of this situation.

She jumps over another log again, she can see the end of lines of trees and she mentally curses because with the trees surrounding them it was harder for them to get her, she knows this, and also knows that it would be harder for them to get a clear shot of her, but on open field…

“Bloddy hell!” she hisses when she reaches the open field but continues to run and now she does chance a quick look behind: they have their guns drawn, some stop to aim at her the others continue to run in pursuit.

She takes the ICER and shots in the direction of one of the man that had their gun pointed at her, she silently thanks Bobbi for teaching her how to shoot properly when it hits the man, but she isn’t quick enough to shoot at the other and he takes a shot at her, she ducks, falling to the ground, she looks ahead and sees another line of forest, she can hear them more closely, she gets up very quickly running with all her might.

“ _I_ will _make it out_ ” she thinks to herself, gritting her teeth and forces her run to be faster, she doesn’t have more time to duck or to jump out of the way, she needs to get in that forest and hopefully make it out of this situation.

Jemma hears them taking shots at her again, it misses her and she can feel hope blooming in her heart as she is about to enter another canopy of trees, but before the new found hope can set in her bones, she feels a blinding pain on her right shoulder, she almost topples over the ground with the feeling of the staggering pain.

Blood oozes out of the wound, she feels lightheaded, but grits her teeth against the scream that wants to escape her lips, she enters the forest and trips over a tree root, she is waiting for the impact with the ground, when two strong hands stop her fall, the person touches her injured shoulder and she gasps in pain, her eyes widening at the touch, nothing passing through her mind but the _agonizing_ feeling.

“Jemma” a male strong and slightly husky voice utters her name, she gets scared because with the excruciating pain she can’t think straight and so she doesn’t know who it is, but when he moves her so she can see his face making her recognize him immediately, _Bucky_.

His lips are pressed in a thin line, his icy blue eyes so angry, but she knows it is not at her, she is the only one that he seems to tolerate. He only lets her treat his injures, to step into his personal space, to boss him around, he practically only lets her in, he gets along with the others in team but she is the only one that can get closer to him. She knows it is because she is the one that nursed him back to health, got back his memories and showed him he is more than the ruthless assassin HYDRA made him be.

His left hand moves and she hisses in pain, the small movement sending shockwaves into her system, he takes his hand gently off from her shoulder to see that his metal hand is glistening with her blood; his eyes narrow dangerously at that, which makes a shiver run down her spine.

She has forgotten how _protective_ he can be.

He lifts his head and looks at the approaching HYDRA agents, he puts his right hand on Jemma’s cheek and his eyes become gentle, if she hadn’t been almost toppling over with pain she would’ve been amazed about the fact that he could move through emotions so quickly.

“I am getting you out of here” he tells her softly and she knows he is telling her the truth, she will get out of this situation alive (if the bleeding doesn’t worsen), she trusts him to get them both out of there with their lives. He puts an arm behind her knees and the other supporting her back and carries her bridal style to a tree he has deemed good enough to protect her and puts her there.

He rips a part of his sleeve and ties the ripped part on her right shoulder, she knows it is to stop the bleeding; she can’t even thank him, because the minute her head had rested on the tree bark she had felt her eyes start to drop close, her vision is swimming and from Bucky’s frown he knows it, his warm hand on her freezing cheek is enough to put some concentration in her “I’ll be quick” he assures her, she wants to tell him not to anything reckless, for him to be _safe_ , but her tongue feels too heavy, she can’t even nod.

He turns around with his gun out, having heard the first of the HYDRA agents coming, she doesn’t hear anything, and though she knows he has a superior hearing fear is lacing through her bones because the sounds are becoming _so_ distant, black spots appearing on her vision, everything so out of focus.

Jemma sees Bucky hitting one of the men with his metal arm knocking him out, he spins and sink his knife in another’s throat and uses his gun to shot another coming their way, he eliminates them quickly and when he turns around back to her, her vision starts to blur even more, he starts to move towards her but his steps seem so _slow_.

Both of his hand are on her face, grounding her, it is comforting the feeling of hot and cold that comes from his hands “ _Jemma_ ” he calls with such urgency that she wants to assure him everything is going to be okay, but she can’t form any words.

“We will need a medic,” he hisses in what she believes is the earpiece, he picks her up again and starts to run to the direction where the Quinjet must be, he is careful not to jostle her too much “Jemma, you can’t sleep right now ok?” he says through gritted teeth, but she hears the fear in his words, she can’t comfort him, because the minute he says that, her world blackens out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Jemma starts to wake up, she can feel a strong grip in her hand, it comforts her especially when she feels that the other hand covering hers is cold like metal, she squeezes ever so lightly his fingers and two seconds later, his left hand is resting on her cheek, she opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is his icy blue eyes, relief burning in them, he gives her a soft smile.

“You scared me, doll” he admits quietly to her, she squeezes his fingers again in comfort. She opens her mouth to answer him but coughs, her throat too dry, he takes his hand out of hers to give her a glass with a straw. Bucky helps her sit up - careful with her shoulder and then guides the straw to her lips, he sits by her side putting away the glass when she is finished with the water and she doesn’t think twice before leaning into his side.

His metal arm keeps a firm grip on her back, his hand splayed over her stomach, which she tries very hard not to feel the butterflies on it, Jemma looks up at him, there is a frown on his face showing his worry over her, she puts her left hand on top of his right one “I am fine, thanks to you” her voice is still raspy, his eyes become so gentle, no one had ever looked at her like that, with such gentle affection, which makes her cheeks burn.

He sighs and his eyes becomes annoyed she frowns at the change “They shouldn’t have sent you with _only_ May” he says angrily and she knows that probably even before he had rescued her he had showed his displeasure over that little fact.

“James, May is a perfectly capable escort, it was no one’s fault that the HYDRA agents were searching the base the same time as we were” his frown doesn’t go away, if so his icy blue eyes become angrier.

“They should’ve sent me” he hisses and she gives him one of her most kind smiles, one that has been used many times to calm down James when he is in the Winter Soldier mode, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, telling her silently that this time it wouldn’t work “I would have never left you to go on your on for the sake of the mission” he says almost desperately, as if he is asking her to understand him, which most of the time she does, better than anyone.

Her eyes widen when she remembers. “ _You are the mission._ ”

 

_There had been a blast on the lab, one of the new techs had let two chemicals mix, though it hadn’t been right away – it had taken approximately two hours for the thing to start to combust – the lab had been empty except for Jemma and James (who after a trying mission had stuck close to her)._

_“All I am saying James, is that next time you tell the Director that you don’t want to do those types of mission” she looks at him just in time to see him roll his eyes towards her, she mock narrow her eyes at him._

_“I can’t do that, doll” he says again in that impatient voice._

_“James you are not obliged to take any mission,” she says putting her hand on his left arm, she knows that most of the time he hates his left arm because of its reminder but she likes to show him how it doesn’t bother her “I don’t know how many times I will have to say it today: you choose your own mission.”_

_“S.H.I.E.L.D. is not in the privilege of letting its specialist chose their missions” he says annoyed, he is going to keep going but she holds her hand in the air and sniffing it, Bucky does the same and something is different in the air around them, Jemma looks back and finds two tables from them a beaker with a yellow substance in it and smoke is coming rapidly from it, she doesn’t know what it is, she just trusts her gut instinct that nothing good will come out of it._

_“Oh bollocks” she says, quickly picking Bucky’s hand in hers and dragging him behind her, taking them farther away from the substance, she knows they don’t have time to reach the door, especially since the chemical is on the way to it, she looks over her shoulder and knows it will only take seconds for it to explode. “Duck, James” she says throwing herself to the ground and pulling him with her, when he realizes what will happen, he puts himself on top of her and puts his hand on his head shielding his head, Jemma doing the same and then the beaker explodes making all the glass on the cabinets to explode too._

_When Jemma looks over her shoulder to Bucky and he has the gentlest of smiles on his lips, she is about to ask him what is it when he says so quietly and if she hadn’t been paying attention the ringing in her ears wouldn’t let her hear it “_ You are the mission _”._

 

“James,” her tone is quiet and she almost wants to laugh at her stupidity, for not seeing it before “I am not your mission” she says the words that she should’ve said the first time, he frowns not quite understanding, he puts his hand on her cheek and she can’t help herself but lean into his touch, bringing a smile to his lips.

“Yes you are” he says so firmly as if what she had suggested was completely out of line and crazy.

“I may have helped you, but you are not indebt to me, you don’t owe me anything” she explains to him, not wanting him to think he has to put himself in danger for her, he shakes his head and there is so much affection in his eyes that she blushes bright red.

“I know, but you are the mission I chose, I _want_ to keep you safe, Jemma, because if you are not…” he lets it linger and she can see that from the face he pulls he has thought a lot about the subject, and it finally dawns on her exactly why he wants her safe.

“You surely are not suggesting…” she doesn’t finish knowing he would understand, his thumb caress her cheek and the effect is immediate, shivers runs through her body.

“That I like you and may be on the way to being in love with you?” he says it so easily that she doesn’t know what to do but blush and utter an ‘oh’ in response “Don’t be surprised, doll” he tells her gently because he knows that most of the time she puts herself down when the subject is not her intelligence, slowly a smile starts to form in her lips.

“Then I am glad it is not one sided” she admits bashfully and he grins like the day he had gotten all his memories back, making her heart flutter, he doesn’t say anything, just leans kissing her softly on the lips, when she is about to part her lips to him they hear someone opening the door of the room then closing it.

“I _totally_ won the bet!” Skye screams at the top of her lungs, for everyone in the base to hear it, Jemma only looks at James and they both start to laugh, not at all preoccupied with the gossip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for this little fic! Again, if you see something that needs to be corrected, please let me know! I hope everyone enjoyed, thank you everyone for the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks and to whoever read it!  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first take on a Jemma/Bucky and I hope you like it, I was influenced by all the amazing work that there are out there, and I know that this isn't the most creative idea out there, but I just love protective!Bucky, lol. There will be another chapter and I like to think that the ending wasn’t that big of a cliffy, though I can promise you that no one dies in this fic. Any mistakes please inform me so I can correct it, thank you for anyone who reads it, leaves a kudo or review!  
> See ya!


End file.
